


Notebook

by Rosemarycat5



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Drawing, Eyes, Fanart, Gen, Horror, Notebook, detached hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarycat5/pseuds/Rosemarycat5
Summary: A fanart piece of Light Yagami with Ryuk's eyes and hands in the background. It is set up as a notebook page.
Relationships: Ryuk & Yagami Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Multifandom Horror Exchange (2020)





	Notebook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallowDeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallowDeer/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun piece to work on!  
> I tried to do my best for "Multitudes of detached reaching hands. (JK haha... unless...?)". Not quite multitudes, but there are two of them!  
> I had fun making the background look like a notebook page. A lovely loophole in the rule against line paper! :)  
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
